


gimme some sugar

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bottom Karkat Vantas, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Possibly OOC, Prostitution, Riding, sugar baby au babey!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: 'Got something for you,' Dirk said quietly.Karkat looked at the floor. His stomach twisted but it was another emotion. 'Do you,' he muttered.'Something purrty,' Dirk continued, 'can't wait to see ya in it.' Karkat licked his lips and nodded. He couldn't say anything. There was nothing he *could* say. The elevator dinged and its door slid open. They got it and the door slid shut. Karkat looked at the floor.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 12





	gimme some sugar

Karkat hiked the bag higher on his shoulder. He had gotten off the bus five minutes ago and he was on his way to a hotel. He continued walking. He walked for eight minutes then stopped. He had reached the hotel.

Karkat looked at it. It looked like a *fancy* hotel. Through the doors he could see the nice marble flooring. He took a deep breath then went to the double doors. The doorman opened it with a smile. Karkat nodded at them stiffly then continued walking. His eyes darted around, looking for someone. His stomach twisted. What if he was here? What if he *wasn't* here?

His eyes caught something. Someone was waving their hand. Karkat stiffened. It was Dirk. Fuck. He was sitting in one of the couches. He stood up gracefully and went to him. Karkat stared at him, wide-eyed and frozen in place.

Dirk stopped in front of him. 'Sugar',' he greeted. He was wearing a suit this time, a bright red bowtie around his neck. Still had the cap, the pointy triangle shades, the collar of his button-up popped.

Karkat scowled. Maybe he should leave just for that fucking popped collar. 'Dirk,' he muttered darkly, glaring at it.

Dirk tilted his head to the front desk. 'Ready to go?' he asked.

Karkat licked his lips. The grip on the strap of his bag tightened. 'Yeah,' he managed to say, 'ready to go.’

Dirk walked to the front desk, Karkat following. The clerk smiled at him then their eyes slid to Karkat. Karkat hunched his shoulders. He knew what he looked like. Nubby horns, unkempt hair and dark circles under his eyes, faded oversized hoodie and patched-up jeans. Dirk glanced at him then held his hand out.

Karkat looked at his hand then at his face. Expressionless fucker. He stepped forward. Dirk laid a broad hand on the middle of his back. Karkat blushed. Handsy asshole! But he didn't step away.

'Room 612,' Dirk said smoothly. The clerk nodded then handed him a keycard. Dirk turned away and walked to the elevator, leading Karkat. His hand was still on the middle of Karkat's back. He pressed a button then stepped back. They waited. 'Got something for you,' Dirk said quietly.

Karkat looked at the floor. His stomach twisted but it was another emotion. 'Do you,' he muttered.

'Something purrty,' Dirk continued, 'can't wait to see ya in it.' Karkat licked his lips and nodded. He couldn't say anything. There was nothing he *could* say. The elevator dinged and its door slid open. They got it and the door slid shut. Karkat looked at the floor.

Dirk looked at it. 'Something the matter?'

'N-No,' Karkat said.

Dirk stepped closer. Karkat's eyes widened. He could feel Dirk's warmth. Dirk leaned down. 'You don't have to do this,' he said quietly.

Karkat scowled. He whirled to looked at Dirk. 'No!' he managed to say. 'We are doing this!' he hissed. Karkat grabbed the front of Dirk's shirt. He pulled him down and leaned up on the tip of his toes. Their lips crashed against each other.

Dirk leaned down further, hands coming up to wrap around Karkat's hands. He tilted his head and Karkat opened his mouth. He stepped forward and Karkat stumbled back. Dirk crowded him against the back of the elevator. He blinked then broke the kiss. Karkat made a soft sound of protest. Dirk hushed him.

He straightened, letting go of one of Karkat's hands. Karkat scowled up at him, tugging him down. Dirk didn't lean down. He tilted his head to the door. Karkat looked at it. There were people in the elevator with them. Karkat blushed. He pressed himself against the wall, shoulders hunching. He stared at the floor as the doors closed. Dirk stood beside him, brushing Karkat's knuckles with his thumb.

The elevator went up. Karkat was tense the whole way up. The door open and closed and Karkat kept his eyes on the floor. The elevator dinged. Dirk tugged on his hand. Karkat blinked than looked up at him. Dirk walked out of the elevator, Karkat following. The carpet muffled their footsteps.

They reached their room. Dirk opened the door and led Karkat in. He closed it behind then turned to look at Karkat. 'You still want to do this?' he asked.

Karkat looked at him. He breathed in and squared his shoulders. 'Yeah, let's fucking go,' he growled. He let the bag fall. He stepped closer to Dirk. Dirk leaned down, Karkat leaned up and they met each other halfway.

They kissed, warmth sizzling under Karkat’s skin. He wrapped his arms around Dirk's shoulders and pulled him down. Dirk put his hands around his waist. Karkat bit down on Dirk's bottom lip and Dirk exhaled. He pulled Karkat closer. They parted and Karkat mouthed at Dirk's neck, his teeth grazing the skin. Dirk grabbed his hair and lightly pulled. Karkat narrowed his eyes. He bit down. Dirk hissed. Karkat leaned away, looking smug.

'Terrible,' Dirk said fondly.

'You fucking know it,' Karkat growled. He grabbed the front of Dirk's shirt and pulled him down. Dirk's hand slid down and he squeezed Karkat’s ass. Karkat growled. Dirk lifted him and Karkat wrapped his legs around his torso. Dirk looked behind Karkat. He started walking. He reached the bed and got on it, laying Karkat down.

They broke the kiss. Karkat loosened his arms and laid back. They looked at each other. Karkat's hands moved down, wrapping around the hem of his hoodie. He took it off and flung it somewhere. He didn't bother to look at where it landed, he didn't *care.* Karkat leaned up but Dirk turned his head. Karkat scowled but kissed his cheek.

'Got something for you,' Dirk managed to say. He leaned back, looking at Karkat appreciatively. There was a flush on his cheeks and he was out of breath.

Karkat scowled up at him. 'Are you seriously taking a detour from fucking me?' he asked incredulously.

Dirk thought about it. He had a point but he wasn't gonna budge. 'You should wear it before I forget,' he said.

Karkat huffed. 'Fine,' he snapped, 'I'll wear it.' He sat up while Dirk got off the bed. Dirk picked up a shopping bag then went back to the bed. He held it out. Karkat narrowed his eyes at it and took it. He upended it on the bed, the contents spilling out. Karkat blushed. A black dress, panties, heels and glittering choker.

'You don't have to wear them,' Dirk said gently. He sat down the bed, long legs stretched.

Karkat scowled. He shifted on the bed to turn to him. 'I will!' he snapped, ‘don’t try to distract me!’ Dirk shrugged. Karkat wanted to. His scowled deepened. He kept his eyes on Dirk's face. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the bed. He reached for his pants. He opened them and took it and his underwear off. He kicked them away. Karkat kneeled on the bed, eyes on Dirk's face. He lifted his chin in challenge.

Dirk leaned down. He picked up a panty and held it out to Karkat. Karkat snatched it from his hand. He moved his legs from under him and slid it on. Karkat picked up the dress and put it on. It was a simple black dress, spaghetti straps and v-neck. It ended at his mid-thigh.

He picked up a shoe and held it out, stretching his leg. Dirk took it. He curled his hand around Karkat's ankle and he slid the shoe onto his foot, buckling the strap. Karkat lowered his leg then raised the other, hand held out and shoe in it. Dirk took it and put it on his foot. They were slingback heel. Not high ones, just kitten heels.

Karkat stretched his legs, crossing them at the ankles. He picked up the glittering choker. He handed it Dirk. Dirk took it and Karkat turned away, showing him the back of his neck. Dirk kissed the nape of Karkat's neck then put the diamond choker around Karkat’s. He closed it. Dirk took off his shades and cap, turning to the bedside table to set them down. He took of his suit jacket and threw it away. He didn’t care where it landed.

He turned back to Karkat. Karkat’s back was tense. He leaned forward. Dirk pressed a kiss on Karkat’s shoulder. He put his hand on Karkat’s waist as his other hand moving down.

He laid his hand on the hem of the dress. His thumb stroked the skin of Karkat’s thigh. He pulled Karkat into his lap. Karkat stretched out his legs then opened them. Dirk cupped the front of Karkat’s panties. Karkat’s breath stuttered. Dirk brushed his thumb over Karkat’s bulge, fingertips in front of Karkat’s nook. Dirk rubbed it small circles then pressed his fingers down. Karkat mewled.

Dirk kissed the side of Karkat’s head. ‘Lemme hear you, sugar,’ he said into Karkat’s ear.

‘Fuck off,‘ Karkat muttered. The edge of Dirk’s lips twitched up. He moved his hand up, hooking his thumb under the waistband. He slid it down, stopping at above his knees. He fingers stroked Karkat’s slit. He pressed his fingers down lightly and Karkat’s hips twitched.

Dirk kissed the shell of Karkat’s ear. Karkat’s bulge had unsheathed. Dirk slid a finger into him easily. He pressed his thumb against the base of Karkat’s bulge. He slid another finger into Karkat then slowly thrusted them in and out. Karkat made a sound at the back of his throat. Dirk laid his chin on Karkat’s shoulder, looking down. He added a third finger, moving them. The side of his hand turned red from the wetness as Karkat’s bulge thrashed.

Dirk slid his fingers out of Karkat. Karkat frowned. He growled. Dirk smiled. He kissed a horn. He moved back, settling against the headboard.

Karkat’s frown deepened. ‘What the fuck,‘ he snarled. He whirled around to face Dirk. ‘Fuck you!‘ he snapped.

‘That’s the point, sugar,‘ Dirk said easily. He opened his pants and pushed it down. Karkat eyed his bulge hungrily. Dirk beckoned. ‘Come on,‘ he said. Karkat glared at him but took off the panties then crawled to him. Dirk looked at him appreciatively. Karkat straddled Dirk, sitting on his knees.

Dirk curled his hand around his dick, slid it up then down to coat it with Karkat’s wetness. Karkat pulled up his dress and kneeled. He straightened. Dirk put his hand on Karkat’s waist, keeping him steady.

Karkat sunk down Dirk slowly. He bit his lip as he kept stopped himself from dropping himself down quickly. Dirk moved his hand away from his dick and Karkat sat down on Dirk’s lap carefully. Dirk was fully in him and Karkat felt dizzy. He felt *full*. Karkat panted.

Dirk put his other hand on Karkat’s waist. ‘Giddy up, sugar,’ he said with a smirk. Karkat glared at him. He bared his teeth. Dirk bucked up into Karkat. Karkat gasped. ‘Don’t keep me waitin’,’ Dirk said.

‘If you didn’t say something incredibly moronic then you won’t have to,‘ Karkat hissed. He set his hands on Dirk’s shoulder and pushed. Dirk’s back hit the headboard. His grip on Karkat’s waist tightened. Karkat lifted himself up then quickly brought himself down.

Karkat’s grip on Dirk’s shoulders tightened, claws digging into his shoulders. He opened his knees wider, set himself down and set a pace. It was fast and Karkat gasped and moaned as he moved. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his bulge thrashed, curling and twisting.

Dirk leaned forward. He kissed Karkat. Karkat’s eyelashes fluttered. He moved Dirk away from the headboard then slammed him against it. Dirk grunted and Karkat leaned down to bite his bottom lip. Dirk hissed, eyes flashing. His fingers dug into Karkat’s waist. Karkat kept moving. His thighs were starting to ache but he couldn’t stop.

Dirk pulled Karkat down as he snapped his hips up. Karkat gasped loudly. Dirk pulled Karkat off him and pushed him down. Karkat made a sound of confusion. Dirk got on his knees and quickly laid himself down on top of him, kissing away the sounds. Karkat wrapped his arms around Dirk’s shoulders and kissed him back desperately.

Dirk set his hand beside Karkat’s head. He pushed himself up, breaking the kiss. Karkat whimpered. Dirk slid into him and Karkat moaned. He wrapped his legs around Dirk’s torso. Dirk pulled out and slammed in. Karkat’s moan broke into an almost wail. The bed creaked as Dirk pounded into him. Karkat dug his heel on Dirk’s back and Dirk hissed.

Dirk kept his punishing pace, grunting and moaning. Karkat’s mouth fell opened and he gasped with every thrust. ‘Dirk!’ Karkat whimpered. Dirk kissed his cheek then kissed him.

‘Let me hear you, sugar,‘ Dirk growled.

‘Dirk,‘ Karkat sobbed and he came. Red ran down his thighs and Karkat buried his face in Dirk’s chest. Dirk kept going. Karkat whimpered, toes curling in the heels. Dirk slammed into Karkat and ground his hips down. He gasped when he came. They slumped down onto the bed. Dirk nuzzled Karkat’s head then kissed his horn. Karkat unwrapped his legs from Dirk’s torso. Dirk rolled them over and away from the spot.

They stayed wrapped around each other for several minutes. ‘You want a dinner after this?‘ Dirk asked casually.

Karkat opened his eyes and leaned back slightly. He looked at Dirk. ‘Ok,‘ he answered. He thought about something. He leaned to kiss the underside of Dirk’s jaw. Dirk blinked at the ceiling. He really was so cute. Karkat let go of Dirk and flopped down on the bed. Dirk turned his head. He wrapped his arm around Karkat and pulled him close.

‘D’you like the outfit?‘ Dirk asked.

Karkat blushed. ‘I did,‘ he mumbled.

‘Good because I have another one for you,‘ Dirk said.

‘Another?‘ Karkat asked incredulously

‘Yeah, this one’s dirty,‘ Dirk pointed out.

‘Fine,‘ Karkat muttered.

They laid together for a several minutes before Karkat moved Dirk’s arm from his waist. He got off the bed and went to the bathroom. Dirk watched him appreciatively. Karkat took off the heels, kicking them away. He took off the dress and the choker then went to the shower. He turned it on. He adjusted the knobs till he had the right temperature. Karkat stepped into the shower.

Dirk took off his shirt, pants and shoes then got off the bed. He went to join Karkat in the shower. Karkat looked up at him. Dirk crowded him against the shower wall. He leaned down and Karkat met him halfway. They kissed slowly under the beat of the shower. Dirk broke the kiss and he knelt.

He touched Karkat’s knee and slid his hands up. Karkat blinked. He opened his legs wider. Dirk lifted Karkat’s leg and laid it on his shoulder. He leaned forward and licked up the slit. Karkat breathed in sharply. Dirk sucked softly at the lips then pushed his tongue inside. He curled his tongue, moving it and out. Karkat could feel Dirk’s breath against him.

Dirk curled his hand around Karkat’s ankle. He pulled. Karkat’s hand shot down. He grabbed Dirk’s hair as his other leg came up to rest on Dirk’s shoulder. He dug his heels on Dirk’s back as Dirk kept him up. Dirk laid his hands on Karkat’s ass, kneading as he continued.

Karkat whimpered. He rolled his lips slowly against Dirk’s mouth. Dirk’s tongue curled and uncurled inside him. Karkat’s grip on Dirk’s hair tightened. ‘Dirk,’ he whined. Dirk hummed against him and Karkat shuddered. ‘Dirk!’ Karkat shouted. It rang in the shower’s small space. Karkat came, the shower floor turning red from it all. Dirk moved his mouth away, leaning back only slightly. His tongue caught tiny bit of the red. He could feel Karkat’s thighs tremble.

Karkat panted. He slowly moved his legs off Dirk’s shoulders. He set them against the floor. Dirk gripped his hips, keeping Karkat upright. Karkat looked down. He caught Dirk’s eyes. His mouth and chin were red and Karkat blushed. Dirk smirked. He pushed Karkat gently to the wall as he slowly stood up. Dirk kissed him. Karkat’s nose wrinkled at the taste on Dirk’s lips but returned it.

They parted. Karkat curled his hands around Dirk’s wrist and stepped into the falling water. Dirk followed. They showered in comfortable silence. Dirk washing Karkat’s hair then bending down so Karkat could wash his. They rinsed themselves off. Karkat grabbed a towel. He dried Dirk’s hair first then Dirk then himself. Dirk picked up the choker then walked out of the bathroom completely naked. Karkat rolled his eyes but followed, putting the towel back on the rack.

Dirk bent down and picked up another bag. He turned to Karkat, holding it out. Karkat took it and looked into it. He reached into it. He took out another black dress. He set the bag down on the floor gently. Karkat put it on. It was off shoulder and the sleeves ended past his elbows, the skirt flaring out to end at his knees. He turned around. Dirk kissed Karkat’s back then closed the zipper.

Karkat bent down to pick up the bag and upended it, black heels and panties fell out. Karkat looked up at Dirk. ‘Another?‘ he asked incredulously.

Dirk shrugged. ‘Why not,‘ he said, ‘you deserve it.’ Karkat blushed. He picked up a shoe. The underside was red. Dirk knelt down. Karkat looked at him. He considered Dirk. He stood up, leaving the shoe on the floor.

Dirk curled his hand around Karkat’s ankle. Karkat lifted his leg and Dirk slid the shoe onto his foot. Karkat set his leg down, the heel clicking against the floor. Karkat lifted his other leg and Dirk put the other shoe on his foot. Dirk lowered his hands but Karkat didn’t lower his leg. He considered Dirk. Dirk met his eyes. Karkat set his foot against Dirk’s chest. Dirk’s eyes darkened. His hands came up to wrap around his ankle.

Karkat pushed Dirk against the bed’s footboard with his foot. Dirk’s back hit it with a quiet thump. ‘What do you think of this?‘ Karkat asked.

‘Just fine,‘ Dirk said huskily.

Karkat snorted. He lifted his foot and set it down on the floor. ‘Get the panties,’ he ordered. Dirk picked it up. He held it out and Karkat stepped though the legholes. Dirk slid the panties up Karkat’s legs, the skirt bunching up. Dirk kissed Karkat’s hip and lowered his hands. Karkat ran his hand through Dirk’s hair. Dirk leaned forward to savor the touch. Karkat stepped back and Dirk stood up.

He went to get dressed, picking yet another bag. Dirk put on pants. Karkat rolled his eyes. No underwear, of fucking course. He went to Dirk and reached into the bag. He took out a red tie. Karkat looked up at Dirk and beckoned at him. Dirk leaned down. Karkat flipped up the collar then slid the tie around it. He tied it with a focused frown. Dirk looked at him fondly.

Karkat finished, sliding the tie up. He folded the shirt’s collar. ‘Don’t you fucking pop it,’ Karkat growled. Dirk tilted his head. Karkat run his hand through Dirk’s hair, doing his best to comb it. Dirk straightened, rolling his shoulders. He popped the collar. Karkat scowled at him and Dirk smirked. He turned to the bag. He took out a suit jacket, shrugging it on. Dirk put on the dress shoes then turned to Karkat. He held something out.

Karkat’s eyes widened. It was a stack of cash. He took it with a shaking hand. ‘Ten thousand,’ Dirk said easily.

‘What the fuck,‘ Karkat muttered. He counted it. A hundred hundred dollar bills. ‘What the fuck,‘ he muttered again. He went to his bag, kneeling on the floor. He opened his bag jerkily and put it inside. He took out his phone. He stood up and turned to Dirk. Dirk held out his hand. Karkat walked to him, curling his hand around Dirk’s hand. Dirk ran his finger through Karkat’s hair. He rubbed a lock between his fingers then smoothed it down.

‘Lower your head,’ Dirk said softly. Karkat bowed his head and Dirk brought the choker around his neck. He closed it. Karkat lifted his head. Dirk held out a purse. Karkat looked at it in surprise. He took it then opened it, putting his phone inside it. He slung the purse on his shoulder. Dirk laid his hand on Karkat’s waist. ‘You ready for dinner?’ he asked.

‘Yeah,‘ Karkat answered. Dirk turned to the bedside table, pulled open the drawer and took out a sign. He picked up his shades and cap. he put them on. They got out of the room, Dirk turning to hang the sign on the door. They made their way to elevator hand in hand. Karkat pressed a button then leaned against Dirk. Dirk looked at him. The door dinged open and they went inside.

Dirk pressed a button and the elevator went down. They waited in comfortable silence. Dirk leaned down to kiss one of Karkat’s horn. Karkat blinked then looked up at him. He got on the tip of his toes and kissed Dirk’s cheek. The elevator dinged, it doors sliding open. They got out of it and went to the restaurant.

They found an empty table. The sun has set and it was night time. Dirk pulled up a chair. Karkat rolled his eyes then sat down, setting the purse down on his lap. Dirk sat down across him. A troll put down menus in front of them. Karkat picked it up and looked through it. He was gonna order the most expensive food there was.

They ordered and the food came minutes later. Karkat dug in eagerly. It was steak and lobster and it tasted really fucking *good*. ‘You want anything to drink,’ Dirk asked.

‘Wine,‘ Karkat answered automatically.

‘No, wine,‘ Dirk answered.

‘Then why fucking ask me in the first place?‘ Karkat snapped. ’Orange juice,‘ he answered. ‘For both of us,‘ he added. Dirk nodded and called a waiter over. They set a pitcher of orange juice on the table a few minutes later. Karkat and Dirk continued eating.

‘You staying the night,‘ Dirk asked.

‘You want me to?’ Karkat asked.

‘Yeah,’ Dirk answered.

Karkat blushed. ‘Then I will,’ he muttered. They finished eating, making good progress on the juice. They managed to finish the pitcher. Dirk stood up and held out his hand. Karkat looked at him. He took his hand and stood up. Dirk led Karkat to the dance floor in front of the band.

He turned to Karkat. Dirk pulled his close, laying his hand on Karkat’s lower back. Karkat looked up at him. He raised his eyebrows. ‘Didn’t know you were into dancing,’ he mused.

‘Maybe I want to dance with you,’ Dirk said. Karkat snorted. He smiled. Dirk lifted his hand. Karkat slowly twirled. He stepped forward and laid his head on Dirk’s chest. Dirk wrapped his arm around Karkat’s waist. They danced for how long? They didn’t know.

‘Come on,‘ Dirk whispered. Karkat opened his eyes and looked up at him. He nodded. Dirk unwrapped his arm from Karkat’s waist and tugged. He lead Karkat away. They went through the restaurant and to the elevator. Dirk pressed a button. He leaned down to kiss Karkat. Karkat returned it. They kissed slowly. The elevator dinged. Karkat opened an eye and looked at it. He broke the kiss. They went in and Karkat pressed a button.

He turned to Dirk and wrapped his arms around him. Dirk stroked his back. The elevator dinged. They got out. They reached their room. Dirk opened the door and they stumbled in. Dirk closed the door. Karkat grabbed his tie and tugged him down. Dirk went. Karkat kissed him. They kissed unhurriedly, walking backward.

The back of Karkat’s feet hit the bed’s footboard and he fell backwards, breaking the kiss and bouncing on the bed. Dirk followed. He pressed Karkat down onto it. They continued kissing. Dirk put his hands on Karkat’s thighs and slid them up. They broke the kiss. Karkat managed to grab Dirk’s tie. He fumbled to untie it as Dirk mouthed at his neck. Karkat hissed. He managed to untie it and he thew it away. He turned back to Dirk. He knocked the cap off his head.

Dirk pressed his thumbs into Karkat’s hips. He kneeled on the bed and pulled Karkat close. Karkat fell onto the bed. Dirk slotted their hips together. He ground down. Karkat moaned. ‘Shirt,’ he gasped.

Dirk took off his jacket then his shirt. His hands shook as unbuttoned it. Karkat pressed his hips forward, rolling them against Dirk’s. Dirk hissed. He stopped bothering with unbuttoning the shirt and just took it off. He didn’t care if the buttons popped off. He threw it away. Dirk looked down at Karkat.

Karkat had set his elbows on the bed and lifted himself up. He bit his lip. He rolled his hips against Dirk’s again. Dirk watched him. He rutted against him. Karkat’s mouth fell open and he moaned. Dirk hooked his fingers under the panties and pulled it down. Karkat opened his legs wider. Dirk let go of Karkat’s panties to unbutton his pants, pushing them down.

He laid his hands on Karkat’s hips and pulled him closer. Dirk slid into Karkat. Karkat whined, hands coming down to grip Dirk’s wrists. Dirk’s pulled out then slid in. He fucked Karkat slowly, keeping his eyes on Karkat’s face.

Karkat gasped and moaned and shuddered, iris blown wide and mouth shining. Dirk leaned down and places his hands on Karkat’s shoulder. He pushed him down. Karkat’s hands flew up. He scratched at Dirk’s forearms. Dirk hissed as pain danced across them. His hips jerked forward.

Dirk clenched his jaw. He wanted to go faster. He didn’t. Dirk kept his slow pace. Karkat dug the heels into the bed as Dirk rocked into him. Sweat beaded on Dirk’s forehead. Karkat’s breath hitched. ‘ _Dirk_ ,’ he whined. Karkat came.

Dirk ground his hips down then they stuttered. He followed Karkat. ‘ _Karkat_ ,‘ Dirk growled.

They panted. Dirk got off Karkat to lie down next to him. Karkat took off his underwear and Dirk took off his pants. They dropped them. Karkat stared at the ceiling. Dirk rolled to face him, wrapping his arm around Karkat’s waist.

‘Are we actually gonna fucking sleep in this?’ Karkat asked.

‘Could actually call housekeeping,‘ Dirk replied.

Karkat thought about the underwear he dropped. If the housekeeping came, where would they hide. Would they just *be* in the same room as they worked? He turned to bury his face on Dirk’s chest. ‘No,‘ he answered.

‘You sure,‘ Dirk said.

‘Yes,‘ Karkat said resolutely.

‘Alright,‘ Dirk said. They moved away from the wet spot. Karkat curled up on top of Dirk and they went to sleep.

Karkat cracked his eyes open. He looked at something blearily. ‘Wha-’ he mumbled.

‘Afternoon, sugar,‘ Dirk greeted. Karkat looked up at him then flopped down to bury his face in Dirk’s chest. The edges of Dirk’s lips twitched. He ran his hand through Karkat’s hair. Karkat closed his eyes, enjoying Dirk’s warmth. He rolled off him several minutes later. Dirk’s hand slid down Karkat’s back.

He leaned over the bed and picked something up. Karkat sat up. Dirk shook the thing in front of him. Karkat’s eyes widened. It was another stack of cash. He took it then stared at it. ‘Ten thousand,’ Dirk said.

Karkat nodded slowly then got out of the bed. He went his bag and put the stack inside it. He turned back to Dirk. Dirk got off the bed. Karkat turned his back to him. Dirk unzipped his dress and took off the choker from his neck. They took off their shows then took a shower together. They dried themselves off, walking out of the bathroom. Karkat found his underwear and the rest of his clothes.

He put them on, pulling down his hoodie. Dirk appeared by his side. The dresses were in his hands, the heels, the purse and the glittering choker on them. Karkat looked at it confused. ‘It’s for you,’ Dirk explained. Karkat looked up at him surprise. ‘You didn’t think you’d leave without gifts, did ya?‘ Dirk asked.

‘I didn’t,‘ Karkat muttered. He took them and went to his bag, putting them in. He took out his phone from the purse, putting it in a pants pocket. He looked at Dirk again. Karkat scowled. ‘Wear some fucking clothes!‘ he snapped.

‘Fucking,‘ Dirk said. There was amusement in his voice. Karkat blushed. Dirk smirked. ‘You staying for breakfast?’ he asked.

‘Is there still breakfast?’ Karkat asked, ‘you said “afternoon”, don’t think there’s still breakfast.’

‘Then lunch,’ Dirk suggested.

‘Ok,’ Karkat answered. Dirk went to get dressed. Karkat watched his back flexed as Dirk put on a polo shirt. Attractive asshole. Karkat looked away. He put on his shoes. Dirk finished dressing, pointy triangle shades, black cap and popped collar. Karkat looked at it. Maybe he really should leave just for that.

Karkat picked up his bag. They went of the room and went down the restaurant. They found a table, Karkat set his bag by his feet. They ordered. Karkat relished the food. It was good this time too. He’ll miss this place. They ate in comfortable silence. When they finished, Karkat put the fork and knife down with regret. He looked at Dirk. ‘I’m going,’ he declared.

‘Later,’ Dirk said. Karkat nodded. He picked up his bag then stood up. He thought about it. He stepped closer to Dirk. Dirk looked up at him. Karkat leaned down to kiss him on the cheek.

Karkat straightened. ‘Later,’ he said loudly. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked away. He walked out of the hotel, making his way to the bus stop. He spent the bus ride looking up the stuff Dirk gave him. Karkat stared at his phone in shock. All of them were fucking *expensive*!!!

Five hundred bucks for the spaghetti strap dress and one thousand two hundred bucks for the off-shoulder one. Five hundred ninety-five bucks for the slingback heels and five hundred seventy-five bucks for the black heels. Twenty-two fucking *thousand* bucks for a *diamond* choker necklaes?! One thousand two hundred fifty bucks for the purse!

‘What the fuck,‘ Karkat muttered.


End file.
